everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Martin Hare
Martin Hare Son of the March Hare 'Profile' Parents Story: Alice in Wonderland Roommate: Annabelle Wonder Secret Hearts Desire: To be a famous fairytale chef with my own restaurant. My “Magic” Touch: I can throw anything hard and fast with very good accuracy and very little effort. Storybook Romance Status: Well I like Maddie but I’m still not sure in which way. “Oh Curses!” Moment: I talk nonsense or riddlish which makes me hard to understand but teapots are fun when dancing and singing. Favourite Subject: Magically food Tec Least favourite subject: Debate as I don’t understand people who don’t speak riddlish Best friends for ever after : Maddie, Annabelle, Hopper, Creise, Dexter, Duchess and Luna A March hare story Hiya Martin Hare here, whats that teapot oh yes I'm going to have tea with Maddie and that delightful little door-mouse something grey oh I'm just teribble with names. Oooo I've got to get Hopper that lily pad tea set oh isn't just a March hare of a day Oh hello Raven whats with the long face here have a slice of carrot cake "thanks Martin um whys it orange" asked Raven, Well it wouldn't be carrot cake if it wasn't orange yes yes teapot I know one sugar spoon cookie coming up. "Martin where are the forks??" Oh Raven there in the toilet with the knifes enjoying the daily swim. Oh there you are Buggy pinchies, yes yes you can take teapot and go make your pinchie sprinkles brownies to make a mess to dance the night away in the land we know not is ever after, oh Raven dont look at me like I'm normal as you know that I'm a march hare, whats thats buggy pinchies oh yes in the kitchen sink or is it the bathroom sink oh-no its in the garden sink. Oh Duchess Swan and how be the lake on which you dance on this march hare of day??? " And just what do you mean you stupid rabbit " said Duchess oh yes Raven your right she dosen't understand riddlish what I ment to say is how are you and I'm the son of the March Hare not the White Rabbit. " I'm very well thank-you for asking Martin I didn't mean to called you a rabbit " replyed Duchess, why frown when you can smile why not have a slice of my new water lake cupcake for you are the most beautyfull bird on the lake my swan. " Um okay its wet I gess its been swimming in the lake right " said Duchess smiling. Buggy pinchies Duchess is a friend not a feathered weed stomping over the swamp of red queens tears oh shes a wounderland crab and as you can see she only 2 inchs short then me but I don't mind having the extra pair of paws whoops pinchers oh don't look at me like that Bp I corrected me wiskers hope you haven't smoked those sprinkles that dance across the table and we chase around the bakey before they curl up on the plate to pass way peacefully " Um whats he on about Raven " " Buggy pinchies sprinkles brownies Duchess " " Martin do you really see me as a friend " of course Duchess and Raven too for I'm a March Hare to everyone. Maddie your here here oh and your doormouse with a hat that dances with sparks like the sun Buggy pinchies where is the table I had all dress in the dress for me and Maddie oh yes in the sink but which one I have so so so many of them kitchen, bathroom, garden, bedroom, till, floor, oh yes teapot the ceiling Bp if you don't mind weeee teatime upside down how wouderlandfull. "So how do you not fall sick and how can you keep your tea down " Oh Duchess we're mad its just what we do plus I don't have a March Hare how do you Maddie "Nop idea and I don't think we can do it again or maybe if we dance around the teapot garden for cupakes and a table" Maddie said with a big smile on her face, Buggy pinches leave poor Yale Grey alone or your'll be jumping like a table on a top hat made of ice from a snowflakes arms teatime oh I just love every cup. Whoops sorry Bp oh well looks like the sugar is making a run I mean roll for the sun "Why Martyn" well how else you get brown sugar my feather friend of raindrop perals, oh thank-you Maddie "I take it thats a complument right Raven" "Yes Duchess it may help you if hang out with Martyn for a while and you'll soon get the jest of what hes on about" said Raven. Hello there Hopper oh yes yes Bp whats that its the lily pad tea set your a mind reader or a simply wounderlandfull wounderland crab now how do we get down oh thats right back flip of the chair and land on our feet weeee now then Hopper the lily pad set is for you "DUCK" yelled Hopper missed me missed me now take that teapot hehe "How do you when to duck in time" asked Hopper its as simple as the fur on my body I'm the March Hare's son and it helps to be mad heared that teapot just go and bounce on the mushrooms has their being very grumpy and we don't do grumpy here in my bakery. Bp please take teapot and go cheer up the mushrooms oh the sugars back lovely and brown now be good sugar and roll on up to the plate Buggy pinchies balancing on her pinchers oh Hopper here why not try a wonderland fly biskey cookie. Don't worry Hopper its eatable right Bp miss me ahhhh run away fruit Duchess would you be so kind as to grab those little blue dots you to Raven please oh a tip on the ears to you Hoppy and my total mad Maddie "Um are they a type of blueberry" asked Duchess, nop bopys I saved my bopy ball before fleeing wonderland oh look at me dropy ears ouch thanks Buggy pinchies ouch thats my tail. Whats that teapot your flying oh thats wounderlandfull now we can play chase "Where's the blue sun that bounce's around and around like a March Hare" asked Maddie, shopping of course for leafs that spark as a swan lake princess dancing in the white light of the moon for my new recipe white castle bars oh bopy ball is hexcellent at finding that which hides as one does seek that of rare beauty in the world of food. Your highness of red Hearts that beats a rhythm all your own how be the rose on this a March Hare day, "It be the rhythm dosn't beat with the joy of yours for a heart as red as mine is feeling blue my dear March Hare" answered Lizzie who was differently not her off with your head self "whats the matter???" Lizzie asked all of us "My roses be not red nor white but black as black as as thats flying nightmare that long joyed feeding of the fear of us wounderlandains" relpied Lizzie. Maddie and I looked at each other with a worried look on our faces but everyone else was puzzled by Lizzie's answer turning back to Lizzie I said but the nightmare as no more in wounderland as we be not where our story can be written for its scream can not change the petal of a single rose of royality as yourself, to which Lizzie replied "But why do my rose's not sing the colour of red as a heart of hearts" "Okay what wrong with Lizzies roses" asked Duchess who was trying her feather best to understand. Oh yes yes I forget not everyone understand riddlish basicallly Lizzie's roses are sick as they are black not white or red as they should be my feather friend of raindrop perals and I'm saying that its not unhear of for flowers of wounderland to feel home sick "So plants of wounderland can feel home sick like we can then" said Hopper now sitting atop Bp's pinchers as he'd become flustered trying to keep up with Lizzie and me, "Off course don't all plants but then this world is very confusing still" said Maddie who'd gone to bounce on a mushroom. "Off with your head that dose go up and down like a March Hare" said Lizzie to Maddie who as normal for her was not listening and just kept boncing from one to the mushroom to another " Oh the heart that is red is not of all of evil why not float like a cloud" said Maddie to Lizzie, Yes yes Bp give me the one of the pond I mean Hopper sit in Im pocket while the pinchies of wounderland goes and bonce on the mushrooms with the one whos smile can rival that of the flowing orb of gold that hangs in the sky. Now lets Hopper I've got just the thing for you teapot oh yes a tip of the ears comfortable in that which dose bounce like me whoops I mean are you comfortable in my pocket Hopper "yes Martin thank-you" good good now lets see fur a huge teacup plus a bopy juice a bottle of gold a father of lake a sparkle of friendship a map of the swamp a witches clove and five spoons of wishful thinking give it a good big fast stir now Hopper just hop out onto that where the cakes dance "He means the count top" said Duchess "Your realy getting the hang of understanding Martin now" Raven said speaking to Duchess has Hopper leaped out of my pocket now to dip the jewl that dose perch atop your head my emerld slimmy friend and wola your human again "First YUK secord thanks and third can I have the recpie" asked Hopper, yes yes of course oh do my ears hear and red among the trees hello Cerise why not try my forest wood swirl go ahead its marchtastic as Cerise came thourgh the doors."Oh thanks Martin um do you have any idea what this says" asked Cerise as she hands me a picece of paper, mmm lets see oh yes its says ''where the wolf howls the red dose run and yet both don't see or hear their hearts beat the same rhythm ''" Well thats strange what do you think it means" said Hopper still seating where the cakes dance. Its as simply as the fur on my body the story in which Cerise is from is that a Red riding hood and a Big bad wolf fell in love plusly plus plus this was writen 30 years going exactly this day and I havn't a march hare how I know that. "I say off with your head" yelled Lizzie at Buggy piniches who had some hare got her pinichers on Lizzies crown and thats an uh-oh I don't need, for all that is wounderlandfull give the golden heart of the head BACK to Lizzie Bp or its a crap dance all the year of a march hare I a tip of the ears Bp "tea time" said Maddie bouncing of the mushroom and over to me. "Okay well I better get going but first Martin is there somewhere we can talk in private" Cerise yes yes in the the place way the plates sleep I replied. Whats the march hare Cerise "Dad would like to know how much you know Martin" said Cerise looking worry Oh everything and nothing me little red wolf for you see all this march hare knows is what you me little red wolf say me know,"So what your saying is that I can say that you don't know anything" said Cerise march hares are rarely believed any way but your story is safe under my fur march promise little red wolf cake time hop along with me side by side as friends do in this land under our feet which made the plate who had been sleeping start to clink and Cerise to smile before laughing "Okay Martie lets get back to the others" Cerise said still giggling. Just as we left the plates place of sleep my ears heard Lizzie yelling her normal "Off with your head" oh-no whats Bp done to tip the scale of riddle I said to Cerise "Well knowing your wonderland crab she's probable annoying some or everyone remember when we first met and you ended up shouting in riddlish at her because she pulled down my hood-",Oh yes yes the fur of the wolf hugging your ears where your parents came running as if a bandersnatch was chasing them me and Bp weren't scared when your dad growled but thank-you for trusting this hare with your story secret little red wolf "Um Martin please don't say little red wolf around the others please" said Cerise, you have me march promise I replied as we hopped into the cafe. Hehe missed me teapot take that Buggy piniches your aim is that of the bopy ball pinchies of ever after not of the home that is sick from a poison those of reason who cant unwrite but one day wonderland so have not the fear of that of ever after "Isn't that a little to optimistic Martin" asked Duchess, well yes and no my sparkling dance of the lake as there is one thing we all share and THAT'S HOPE for without hope we can not smile or dance the riddle webs away as hope is the light of the golden orb that floats in the blue sea way up high, for we of wonderland may not understand this world but we all share hope for things of good to unwrite all the things of bad. Bopy your back oh you've found one that smells as sweet as the coloured treats that be eaten by the little bread cousins, "Hello everyone um Bopy is it can you please unwrap your vines from my waist please" Ginger said as Bopy flue in the door and over to teapot who was bouncing on the mushrooms after unwrapping herself from Ginger. Whats that teapot oh yes yes now where did I put my book of wonderland recipes please do come in Gus you to Helga I've got some new cookies called bow rain sugar sorts of all, wounder book that knows all that I bake this march hare is calling you, Gus Helga your teeth be not happy with you if your eating all of the cookies which change mood as colour. There is the wounder book I seek now which recipe was we to make and try Ginger, "Something called bubble witch sponge" replied Ginger who'd gone to sit with Cerise and Raven, Oh my fur the bubble witch sponge of nightmares that's in the shadow chapter to solve the riddle of a shadow is to see the unseen um a tip of the ears Bp and to you Bopy it's the feather of a jab-jab bird which is in my pocket as I pulled it out and give it to Pages who then suck out the recipe along with her tongue and decided to shower everyone with shredded paper before blowing a raspberry at teapot "Now what was that all about" said Duchess looking very annoyed "For its what the paper lays of wonderful yummy cakes do and when did pages move from there to there to there to there" said Maddie pointing all directions. "Off for your head, Hatter that book is of wonder magic of the march hare so of course that book is being most rude" Lizzie said who was waving her scepter at both Bopy and teapot while Pages was being chanced by Hopper as she'd stolen his crown. "Pages do I have turn you into a paperweight again" this voice made Pages stop so fast that she dropped Hoppers crown right on his head, "Ouch who said that as Pages looks scared very scared" said Hopper rubbing his head. "A flick of the hair from Dania Facilier" said Dania as she a merged from behind me holding her tarot cards, "And just what are you doing here Dania come to plot with Raven" said Duchess hands on hips "I've got to hand it to you Duchess when you dream its very villainous" replied Dania looking straight into the eyes of the swan with a little smile on her face holding a card showing Duchess that mare of night making all of the march hare feel blue. "That's NOT ME " screamed the dancing swan "Dreams don't lie Duchess Swan and before you start saying your trying to trick you, I can not mess with the magic of dreams as its against every thing I stand for as the next well I can't say shadow man being a girl but you get what I mean" said Dania as she calmly replaced the card to the pack and with a flick of the hand of left her tarot cards disappeared. "I think that one like shadow of the black magic was meant to play tricks with the picture cards" Lizzie said with a question on her face at Dania who rolled her eyes at Lizzie and said " 1st its voodoo or shadow magic not black, 2nd their tarot cards and yes they are to play tricks on some people like Sparrow hood but when dreams are shown it isn't a tick its the true magic of the dream" "That's right Lizzie dream magic is a very different magic from mine as well" said Raven."So let me get this straight dreams are MAGIC?!" said Cerise "Yes I remember Mum saying something about taking extra care when baking sleep poison cupcakes" said Ginger, I was trying my whiskers best to get not that makes the brain hurt. Oh hello there my shiny moon stone it's Marchtastic to see my whiskers be hurting of all magic dreams I said "Oh Marty dreams are beautiful and to use your word Marchatastic things to have so its no surprise to someone like me that their magical" replied Luna who walked not in the door which had sneaked upside down on the ceiling "OFF WITH YOUR OVER BRIGHT HEAD" screamed Lizzie "Sorry your highness my hood doesn't normally fall off but it probably helps if I'm right side up" said Luna as she grace did fell to feet next me to. "Hello everyone I hope no-ones blind Oh Helga,Gus be careful you nearly knocked me flying and not in the way I'm use to", "Um not to sound rude but who are you" asked Dania "I'm Luna Orbit daughter of the moon and destine to relive the Buried Moon story Dania" "Okay how do you know my name" asked Dania with a worry face on "hehe I can go unnoticed to anyone even to a narrator simply because I'm the light after dark" said Luna smiling "Wait your what hangs in the blue at night" said Maddie having tea with Bp and teapot "Yes Maddie I've been give the job of shining over Ever after high, Book End and the forest around" Luna said smiling at Maddie. Oh yes yes bopy rights do moon stone have at which come from that where no March hare can bounce??? "Sorry Marty I forgot but don't worry your whiskers I've called Phoebe and she's promised to bring some with her when she comes, in fact she should be here fairy soon" "Hey ya'll I'm Phoebe Village from the Carland bog and it's a pleasure to meet ya'll " said a bright happy girl walking in the door she also be wearing a purple panama hat at that they call angle ward back and a dress much bright squares wondering over the red of ground back with grass legs. "Phoebe you made it please tell me you've got the swamp flavours. "Luna ya'll know me when I make a promise I'll sure as the bog keep it" Phoebe replied smiling and pulling out of her reed woven bag a mossy handkerchief "That's just moss" said Dania who was sitting where the cakes sleep playing with one of her dolls that takes the smile of me face and runs away. "For ya'll moss it's how we in the Carland keep the swamp flavours fresh for a long time see for ya'll self" Phoebe unwrapping the mossy handkerchief to reveal a tiny little bottle labeled swamp flavour. "Now word of bog only ONLY use one drop ya'll understand right" said Phoebe look at me as was Luna yes yes this March Hare dose stand under "Oh hehe Phoebe when is the swamp as crazy as wonderland" asked Maddie "When a Hatter jumps head and feet into that which in be the flavours of your favourate swamp moss tea cousin" replied Phoebe grinning "Oh well that answers why your just as mad as Maddie" said Luna giggling. "What a minute you two are cousins" said Ginger, Raven and Duchess with Lizzie looking questioningly confused. "Of course we're cousins but I'm not from Wonderland but I am of hatter blood as are my folks, for how else can ye explain my mad tea making skills" said Phoebe smiling at them "But my swamp moss tea is nothing without Mira's boggy biscuits" she added. Ahhhh whats that which dose climb silent normality of wonder water "Looks like Mira to me, what ye think Luna" said Phoebe who was standing on the ceiling making me ears hurt with sense as how she could do that, " I think your right Phoebe" replied Luna who's also on the ceiling but she sit in cross, just as a small green reptile show itself on me pillow bow. With a quick pinch Bp snapped at the reptile who in turn jumped into the air and in a puff of green smoke a moss green skinned girl appeared say "Hey there ya'll names Mira Bog for those who don't know me" " Hiya Mira something tells me your've bought your boggy biscuits to go with this Carland girls tea" said Phoebe as the crumb twins run out of the door behind me " I've never tried cooking in the swamp is it hard" asked Ginger has she walked over to Mira "Why its no different from baking in the kitchen just needs moss lily flames as that's the only fire to stay alight in the Carland" replied Mira smiling up at her friends on the ceiling "Off with your head" yelled Lizzie at Phoebe who had walked down the wall " Ya'll Highness what in the bog has this girl done to upset ye" asked Phoebe Luna who was now sitting with Hopper on the place that cakes dance said "Phoe moss and slim be not the norm in here in the book end village", "Oh swamp rats that moss dose sure as bog get everywhere on me its like sap on Sarah. My deepest apologizes ya'll Highness " said Phoebe as she began brushing Lizzie off, "Ya'll know I'd be more than happy to teach ye swamp cooking if ya'll like?" Mira said to Ginger as Dania came over to join us. "That sounds great Mira" Ginger answered. "Hmm the swamp slim dares to show her face after what happened to her face" said Dania looking at Mira with a smirk "Root of snag bind her tight steal her shadow upon the night until the time that she see's the moonlight" Mira said calmly turning to Dania. "Ya'll should know better than dig up that skeleton Dania" said Phoebe brushing moss and slim off Lizzie and not even looking up. "You do know I have magic as well" Dania said trying to get free "Yes but without that shadow ya'll can't escape my curse witch-doctor wannabe and for ya'll moss being of the dark side of the moon is something I've learn from it" replied Mira Gallery Buggy pinichies.jpg|Buggy Pinches Teapot.jpg|Teapot Bopy ball.jpg|Bopy Ball Annabelle Wonder.jpg Luna Orbit.JPG|Luna Orbit|link=Luna Orbit March Hare.PNG|My Marchtastic Dad Phoebe Village.jpg|Phoebe Village Mira Bogs.jpg|Mira Bog Pages.jpg|Pages the Marchtastic cookery book Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animal parent Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Wonderlandian Category:Alice in Wonderland